The Faeland Chronicles: Amulet of Armageddon
by phoenixprince724
Summary: Queen Aurora of the Fae has been a prisoner in her own house for years in order to protect the child that can finally bring peace between the Fae and the Shayada and end the tyrannical reign of her husband, King Zane as he hunts for the legendary Amulet of Armageddon.


The Faeland Chronicles: The Amulet of Armageddon

 **Prologue**

In the time before time there existed a force. And out of that force, came Chaos and Order for there must always be balance. This is the law of the universe. Uniting they became the Creator. He had the sun for his right eye, the side of chaos, and the moon for his left, the side of order. Whatever he thought came into being.

He created the earth, the sea, and the skies. He filled the world with a variety of creatures both mundane and fantastical. But none of these things could praise him, so he made the Sihiri. But they were flawed. So he created the 4 elemental tribes: Ignis, Aqua, Aer, and Terrae and gave them dominion over the enchanted forest. But they were incapable of seeing past their differences and soon war broke out between them.

Two siblings were sent from the heavens to bring order to the forest; Illanya of the sun and Deimos of the moon. Together, they transformed the forest into a utopia. They gave their people everything; agriculture, philosophy, and magic. In return the people treated them like Gods.

As his time on earth took its toll on Deimos became troubled as he watched the deceptive nature of his people corrupt the utopia he and his sister had built. Deimos believed that the only way to maintain order was to dethrone his sister. But he knew that he would be unable to defeat his sister to for they were evenly matched. So he sacrificed his light to become The Lord of Darkness. The darkness turned to hatred and Deimos waged war against Illanya. Playing on the wounds of old, he incited the Aqua to join him. In return he imbued them with Dark Aura and by that act the Shayada was born.

Illanya knew that the Ignis were no match for the Deimos' Shayada so she decided to level the playing field. Using the power of the sun, she transformed them into the Fae. Like Illanya, they were able to bend light aura to their will. The fighting lasted for years until, Illanya and Deimos agreed to a Duel of Champions to determine the ruling class of the forest.

Illanya and Deimos chose their two best lieutenant; Solei Fajera and Dante Shadelock. Like two dancers, Solei and Dante fought with a frightening beauty and ferocity. The fight waged on for several minutes but in the end as Solei prepared to deliver the final blow, she could not bring herself to take his life. Solei stood victorious, watching the defeated Dante be carried off by his men.

As were the rules of the duel of champions, Deimos was imprisoned in the deepest parts of Shadow realm known as Tartarus by a powerful enchantment which could. With Deimos' defeated, Illanya named Solei Fajera the first Queen of Fae to rule over the newly named Faeland in her stead. Dante led the Shayada west where the found home in the Dark Forest. For five hundred years the battle between light and darkness raged on. But it was foretold that the divide between Shayada and Fae could be healed by a child of day and night.

 **Chapter 1**

The Queen of Faeland gazed at her enchanted mirror she held in her hand. It showed a boy of about 17. His mahogany eyes flecked with coffee complimented the black of his short curly hair and the caramel of his skin. He had a wiry frame that had begun to fill with toned muscle. His cape was white, with a speckled gold pattern; similar to that of his falcon form. It billowed in the wind glistening with every flashes of lightning. He wore a cream colored renaissance shirt and a pair of black jeans with a grey belt tied around his waist. His feet were clad in matching grey leather boots.

A tear formed in the eyes of the queen as she noticed the striking resemblance that the boy bore to his mother, her friend, Angelique. She had been an orphan. The queen's mother had found Angelique among the wreckage of a Shayada ambush. Taking pity on the girl the queen brought her home to live in the palace with the three princesses.

To protect the boy from those who wished to kill him the queen smuggled the boy out of the palace and took him to the Academy for the Kelvarian Arts, where he could be taught to master the five elements: fire, water, earth, air, and lightning. 15 years later he had mastered the five mortal elements and was ready to complete the lightning task in order to become a full sorcerer and unknowingly break the enchantments that the queen had cast to protect him.

"I never thought this day would come so soon," the queen sighed. Placing the mirror on her vanity table, the young woman stepped out on her alabaster balcony. She was tall and thin, her hair, the color of almonds, glittered in the starry night. Her dark skin glowed in the moonlight as the stars reflected in her brown eyes. A sudden knock on the door broke her gaze.

"Enter." She said her voice sweet honey, and in came one of the palace guards.

"What is the nature of your visit?" asked the lady.

"I have been ordered to escort you to his study where your husband awaits your presence."

"Simply allow me to change into a more appropriate outfit." replied the queen. Her clothes shimmered and transformed to a lapis lazuli evening dress. With a bow from the guard she stepped out of her bed chambers. They headed across the crystal bridge to the East Wing of the palace, with the guard walking two steps behind her.

"Did my husband give any clue to the meaning of this sudden meeting?" She asked calmly.

"No," replied the guard.

They walked in silence for a few minutes along the winding staircase passing corridor after corridor. Reaching a corridor which housed paintings of her husband's parents she stopped and turned to the guard.

"Would you mind giving my servants this message for me?" She said holding out a slip of paper to the guard.

"Of course, my liege I would be honored." replied the guard taking it, careful to insure that their hands would not touch.

They walked for a few more minutes until they reached the cherry doors that lead to the study. A pair of palace Furies, her husband's personal guards, greeted Aurora at the door. She nodded to her escort dismissing him before nodding to the furies as they opened the door for her. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the study.

The study was carpeted in a deep blue and fashioned in a very Victorian style with maps instead of paintings lining the walls. The ceiling was vaulted reflecting some distant stars. In the center of the room sat a massive wooden desk made of cherry and engraved with the Eclipse Court Coat of Arms upon the face. Behind it was a high back chair. It seemed unoccupied when it began to turn and revealed a tall dark skinned handsome figure. He was dressed in black with a medallion dangling from a gold chain around his neck. Zane stepped down from his high backed chair and bit into a ripe green apple. His dark aura followed him like a sinister cape. "The night is graced for the Queen of Light has graced me with her presence," said the king.

"What right do you have to call upon me at such an hour," asked Queen Aurora.

"Aren't I your lord," said Zane in a tone of complete calm.

"My lord died with my friend fifteen years ago," said Aurora defiantly.

"I thought we had moved on. What do I have to do to for you to forgive me?" asked Zane in a tone that feigned emotion.

"Die!" Aurora answered, as the lilac light of her aura filled the room like a star. The hatred and anger she had denied for so many years powered her magic as she pelted Zane with a volley of purple energy bolts. Zane was unprepared as he knocked into the wall behind him. He hit a book shelf with the sound of snapping wood as a pile of books fell on top of him. Zane rose from the wreckage shaking of the pain. Telekinetically, Zane hurled piles of wreckage at Aurora. Conjuring a construct of violet light in the shape of a shield aurora fended off the attack.

Zane laughed. "Aurora, Aurora, Aurora. Did you truly believe that you had the power to challenge the King of the Eclipse Court? Violence is my strong suit. Not yours!" The period of his sentence was replaced with a blast of obsidian energy that shattered Aurora's shield, knocking her to the ground.

"I will never bow to you." said Aurora as from the ground she unleashed the force of an exploding star within the study. As the dust settled Aurora saw that only a few columns still stood. The chair and desk had been reduced to piles of ash. The spot where she had last seen Zane was now rubble beneath a fallen portion of the ceiling. She didn't need to look up for the sounds of the night filled the study from the hole in the ceiling. Then the unmistakable sound of the alarm began to ring.

As she turned to leave she ripped the silver chain from around her neck. Taking a final look at it she threw it onto the pile of rubble and left. The silver chain glinted in the moonlight as it had done the night he had given it to her. It was a locket in the shape of a heart made of silver and gold. He had it engraved with her initials upon the front.

Aurora ran down the stairs. She passed corridor after corridor trying to get to the stables. She was in such a rush that she almost ran headfirst into a group of guards. They stared at each other for a moment, appraising the situation.

Then a voice echoed throughout the castle saying, "Attention guards capture the Queen! Detain her at all cost!"

The guards stared at Aurora and began to advance on her when she blocked their way with a pile of falling debris as she blasted the stair case above them. Not waiting to see her work Aurora turned round and tore down a nearby side passage.

She turned the corner to find herself on the crystal bridge. The bridge overlooked the entire kingdom and acted as a connection between the two palace wings. But her path was blocked by two grey gargoyles. Made of stone and animated with dark aura, these gargoyles were fearsome creatures. Their eyes were black as the night and for Forearms they had cruel curved blades. As they closed the distance between them their long tails raked grooves into the crystal flooring. Aurora turned to run only to find her path barred by the arrival of several palace guards whose armor gleamed in the moonlight.

Hands full of lilac flames, Aurora prepared to face her captors when she heard the sound of clapping coming from the West wing. Turning, aurora watched as the gargoyles parted to reveal a slim man dressed in emerald silk. His curly hair was continuously changing from purple to blue to black. His eyes were like two black gemstones that gleamed red when the light hits them. His face was pale, tinged with green, from years away from the sun. From under his hair poked two horns, like those of a goat. He smiled at Aurora, revealing rows of pointed teeth. "Did you really believe that you could escape?"

"Does the sun rise in the east?" said Aurora calmly.

Nik smirked. "We are up on the highest point of the palace my pet. There is no escape."

Aurora's answer was a singular one, quickly clapping her hands above her head, there was a great flash of light and the crystal bridge exploded! The force of the explosion knocked Nik and the other guards off their feet. As the floor fell from under her, Aurora opened her magnificent purple and black butterfly wings, gliding through the wreckage.

She landed near the stables and summoned her white mare: Arabia. Gathering the reigns Aurora leaned and whispered in the horse's quivering ears. They tore out of the stable, over the open grounds, down the drive, and finally over the drawbridge. Once she reached the boundary of the Castle she turned for a last look at the castle she had lived in for so many years, now in smoke. Without another glance Aurora tore into the forest.

Aurora and Arabia had been riding hard for several hours when they found themselves in clearing. She dismounted . The forest floor was illuminated by the full moon and each trunk had been turned from black to a ghostly grey. Keeping hold of the reigns she guided Arabia to a small stream for a drink.

Her thoughts were racing as she sat down. The palace guard would soon be after her. If Zane survived; knowing her track record, he would survive. But judging from the strength of the Detonation used Aurora guessed she had about a week. Even as she sat here assassins and his dreaded Fury were already on the hunt.

She needed to disappear She needed to find Alex. He was the only one who she could trust now. Aurora changed into a black cloak and a simple grey gown. She grabbed her steed's reigns and mounted. She pulled from her saddle bag a small orb. She murmured to the glass orb, her breath covering its smooth surface. A swirling mist filled the orb and revealed that Alex had gone to Athens with his friend Lila, to celebrate his latest achievement.

If she wanted to find him she would have to hurry. Replacing the orb she spoke to her horse and with a snap of the reigns it reared into the air as two dappled greys, 15 foot wings burst from its shoulder blades. Arabia cantered into the forest and they took off into the still night air on their way to Athens.

 **Chapter 2**

The next day Aurora had tracked Alex down to a small inn that he and Lila had stayed in overnight before going to the cottage her mother had rented for them that morning. Aurora watched from a distance as Alex and Lila walked through the bustling city. Their walk suggested an unspoken flirtatious connection that was only recently being realized. AS they entered a bookstore Aurora watched as they finally separated. Lila wanted to look at some cook books while Alex's attention was caught by a new novel.

As Lila turned to go, Aurora knew that this was probably her best shot of getting Alex away from her. She entered the bookstore and made a slightly winding path towards him pretending to be interested in an encyclopedia of Fantastical Creatures. Alex was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Aurora standing across the display from him. She stood in silence taking stealthy glimpses at Alex, almost willing him to look her way.

Feeling her eyes on him, Alex looked up and smiled at her casually, unsure of when Lila would be returning. Looking back at her Alex said, "If you have read his earlier books you can skip that one." His voice bore a striking resemblance to his fathers; smooth as melted chocolate but commanding in such a way that it tempted the ear and seduced the heart. "It basically weeds out the true fans of his work from the fakes."

"Really," I'll keep that in mind."

He introduced himself, stretching his hand out for her to shake. Aurora took it and teleported them in a flash of light. Alex blinked hard as he tried to orientate himself. He was on a small beach backed by a wall of evergreens. Snatching his hand away Alex repelled Aurora telekinetically, catching her off guard. He was more powerful than she had first judged as his emotions seemed to amplify his powers. Aurora stood up raising her hands to show that she meant him no harm.

Still wary, Alex backed away from her, silently activating his Charm Cuffs. Inscribed with ancient elemental runes they allowed him to channel his manna into elemental attacks. They were made of obsidian fused silver to keep his latent Fae and Shayada powers in check.

"Who are you?" he asked.

""I am Aurora, the Crowned Queen of the Fae and I'm your godmother."

"Wait hold up. You're my fairy godmother? Where have you been for the last 15 years? I was stuck at the Academy thinking that I was an orphan!" yelled Alex.

"Alex the decision to send you away was one of the hardest I have ever had to make, but I did it to protect you. But that's all behind us now that I have found you. " Aurora stepped towards Alex, hands still raised.

"I know there is a lot I need to explain." But her words were drowned out by a shriek that came from the woods. They turned and watched as three tall deathly slim winged shadow figures stepped out of the forest.

"What are they!?" asked Alex.

"That doesn't matter right now. Run!" Said Aurora as she fired a ball of bright purple electricity at the creatures and grabbed Alex's arm before turning to run.

They tore across the beach, but there progress was impeded by the sand. Something that their shadowy pursuers were unhindered by since they seemed to glided over it as if on skates.

"We need to get these guys off our tails. Can you fly?" Said Aurora as she turned around and fired a volley of energy bolts at the Fury, halting their progress.

In reply Alex transformed into a white and gold falcon. Nodding to him, they took to the skies. As if to stall Alex flipped in the air and before their adversaries could take flight, he opened his white beak struck them down with a four pronged bolt of lightning. With their pursuers unable to follow, Alex and Aurora flew into the clouds for cover before teleporting back to Athens.

"Follow Me!" said Aurora as she dived into the crowded streets. Alex followed, transforming back to his human form. He followed her through the crowd trying to blend in. Aurora grabbed his arm and steered him into a nearby alley.

"I think we lost them," She breathed peering around the corner as Alex caught his breath. But their moment of was just that as they were alerted to the Fury's arrival by an explosion overhead. They ran down the alley, the Fury a quarter of a block away. Reaching the end of the alley Aurora turned around let off another barrage of purple energy bolts which ricocheted off the walls. Grabbing the pipes that ran up either side of the building Alex created a lightning barrier to contain them down.

"What are those guys?" Alex asked as he and Aurora ran through the side streets of Old Athens.

"They are called Furies, highly trained Shayada soldiers who work for your father: The King." Aurora explained as she deflected a shadow bolt.

"Don't these guys ever give up?"

Cutting his question off Aurora pulled him into another alley. "No they only stop when they're dead or their master commands them to," said Aurora before whistling shrilly. They continued to run down the alley when a beautiful palomino horse met them at the entrance to the street.

Reaching Arabia first, Aurora mounted her single handedly.

"Get on," she said holding her hand out for Alex to take hold.

Without questioning Alex grabbed her hand as she pulled him up behind her. Finding them the Furry gave a cry of anger as the tore down the alley towards them. Clinging on for dear life Alex held on as Aurora reared her horse and took off. The clatter of hooves filled the streets of as the two desperately tried to lose their pursuers. But even on horseback the Furry were relentless.

"Excuse me your highness, now don take this as back seat driving, but I don't think riding a horse in the middle of Athens is the best idea!"

"I have one," said Aurora as Alex attempted to shoot down their pursuers with bolts of lightning rained down like hail stones. At the same time Aurora took Alex's wrist. The cuff glowed purple, as she bypassed the enchantments that prevented him from using his Shayada and Fae abilities. "What did you do?" asked Alex amazed.

"Think of it as an upgrade." said Aurora.

At the same time Arabia sprouted wings once again. They flew into the air, taking the battle away from the crowded streets below. The Fury was still hot on their trail as they neared the outskirts of the highway. Unable to think of anything else to do Alex asked, "Any other ideas?"

"Yeah, Say **Eleision**." Aurora instructed as she silently wished it would work.

He did what he was told. And aimed at the Furies and yelled, " **Eleision!** " and with the sound akin to cannon fire Alex felt a power unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was as if the very air was filling him with energy which he concentrated into psionic bolts of shadowy energy. As he fired off detonations Alex was surprised that he felt no loss of power or tiredness that was usually associated with the use of magic. The jets of light flew like guided missiles blasting the Fury's clear out of the sky. With their pursuers defeated Aurora and Alex, and Arabia flew north towards the cottage.

 **Chapter 3**

It was dusk when Aurora and Alex finally reached the cottage. Taking her reigns Alex led her to the nearby stream. Leaving Arabia to drink her fill Aurora pulled Alex into a tight embrace. Her hug felt warm and familiar. The fragrance of vanilla and roses permeated from her.

"I am so proud of you my son."

Alex was about to reply when the swing of the door and Lila's cry of "Alex!" interrupted him. She ran towards him, prepared to embrace him when she noticed Aurora.

Her words were fast and almost hysterical with worried as she tried to speak. "I have been worried sick about you! I went to the back and when I turned around you were gone without a trace. Where have you been and why do you look like you have been fighting? And who is she?"

Aurora stepped in and said, "I apologize for kidnapping Alex. My name is Aurora Crowned Queen of the Fae Eclipse Court. I am also Alex's godmother and guardian. I was forced to kidnap him so that we could talk without interruption. But unfortunately some of the people I am running from found me. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have made it here." She paused to take a deep breath. "But there is more. Could we sit possibly talk somewhere else I fear the trees may have ears?"

"Of course." said Lila. "Please come in." Lila took Alex's hand and walked into the living room. Aurora sat across from Alex and Lila, who lounged back upon the wall length sofa styled after many living rooms of the Middle East with poufs all of the same lapis lazuli and gold fabric. Nodding Aurora began her story.

"I was born to Queen Aisha and Prince Daniel of the Fae Court. I was the youngest of their three daughters. My childhood was overshadowed by the war. As the queen, my mother commanded the Fae forces from the frontline. At a young age I learned to cherish the time I had to spend with her for I was never sure if that would be the last time I saw her. My only comfort was your mother, my friend, Angelique.

She was an orphan. My mother found her among the wreckage of a Shayada ambush. Taking pity on the girl the queen brought her home to live with us. She was endowed with Illanya's Light, the source of our power, to survive.

"As a Princess of Fae it was the duty of my sisters and me to walk the battlefields, healing our wounded and say prayers for the fallen soldiers; many times leaving our enemies to die. It was on those walks that I met your father.

He wasn't always evil. When we met he was laying upon the dewy forest floor, grazed by a sword. He had fought valiantly, but death was cunning and patient. I knelt beside him and healed his wounds bringing him from the brink of death. I moved to leave when he reached for my hand. Instinctively, I grabbed my dagger to defend myself, poised to undo my act of kindness. But he didn't try to attack. Instead he kissed me. I had barley ever had a crush before and I was suddenly being kissed; by the prince of my sworn enemy. We broke apart and without a word he was gone.

I thought I would never see him again so pushed the memory of our encounter to the recesses of my mind. A few years after that my mother fell ill, it was clear that she would not recover so my mother called me and my sisters to her side to name the next queen.

After my oldest sister, Hippolyta, renounced her birth right to be queen of the Amazons, my mother named me queen on the condition that I would end the civil war that had claimed the lives of so many of our people. Three days later, my mother died with the grace of a sleeping angel.

On the night of my coronation, the celebrations were interrupted by the arrival of King Archeus of the Shayada and five other members of the Shayada royal family. He had come to offer a resolution as to stop this war. That is when your father stepped forward and asked for my hand in marriage, to unite our two kingdoms and I accepted. Three months later, Zane and I spoke vows of eternal love to each other. I was now Aurora, Lady of the Fae, and Daughter of Illanya Queen of the Eclipse Court Empress of the Faeland.

In five years after our marriage we had successfully ended the war between our people, symbolized by the completion of our palace built on the divide that once separated our two kingdoms. But all was not well. Zane and I had been unable to conceive. For if I bore a child the strain of the pregnancy would kill me and without a Fae on the throne the peace we had spent years building would fall apart in a few months.

At the same your mother was engaged to the head of the Palace Guard, whom I had courted a few years earlier. But Zane was determined and would not allow my infertility to destroy our kingdom. So he found a surrogate mother of royal blood to bear our child: Angelique.

But to insure that no one would ever know about the child's true mother he created a curse that would kill her once the child was born. Zane felt that if the loss of one girl would insure the continuation of the Eclipse Empire, it was worth the sacrifice.

I tried everything to save her but performing any magic on her that didn't stop the curse could potentially harm you. Nine months later you were born. Angelique's fiancé and I watched as she labored for eight hours, the curse draining her light. After you were born, Zane appeared, and tried to take you, but I wouldn't allow him to take the only connection I had to your mother.

I don't remember what happened exactly after that, but in the aftermath I had my sister's body removed. I held a small private funeral for those who knew her best. We laid her to rest in our family's mausoleum alongside my mother. I knew that Zane would not rest until he could get his hand on you. So one night I smuggled you out of the palace and took you to the Academy for the Kelvarian Arts to keep you safe until you were old enough to return and take your place as the Prince of the Eclipse Court."

The room was silent after Aurora's tale. Alex was quiet as the words began to sink in. He was a prince, in all of his wildest dreams had he ever thought that he would have been royalty. But by claiming this lineage he was also claiming the responsibility of an entire nation that might be reluctant to accept him. He needed time to think everything through.

Alex excused himself telling Lila that he needed to go for a quick flight. Aurora said something, but he didn't hear. Alex reached the edge of the property and transformed into a peregrine falcon. Spreading his wings he took off into the pitch black sky, feeling the rush of the wind over his grey feathers.

He didn't know where he was going, as he allowed the wind to carry him. He traveled for several more minutes until he came to land on a small beach. Alex sat down, but was too excited to stay seated for long. He paced across the beach not moving farther than 50 paces from where he had landed.

"Prince Alex of the Fae." he said allowed. The words together sounded so weird for he had never been associated with a group or entity other than his school. He had a family. He belonged somewhere and was no longer the out casted orphan he once was. For so long he had resigned himself to fact that he would always be alone that he had let the dreams and prayers for a family to find him die on the winds of childhood.

A few hours later Alex returned to the cottage. He walked into the living room straight for Aurora. He probably seemed incredibly rude, but he needed to ask this. "What does Zane have to fear from your rebellion?"

"Everything, for he controls the army, but not the hearts of our people. He will try to oppress them but when the time is right, my people will come to my aide. We are on the brink of a civil war Alex that I am willing to fight. Are you?" said the queen.

"Aurora I don't know these people, but if you say that I am one of them then I will do what I can to liberate them from Zane's rule and place them under your protection." Alex, drawing the attention

"Thank you Alex. Your mother would be proud of you." Aurora exclaimed. "We will need to begin your training tomorrow since it will take time for you to master the Fae abilities."

He consented and excused himself to his bed chambers which were across the hall from Lila's. He sat in silent contemplation, as he waited to hear Lila's catlike footsteps on the oak floors. Fifteen minutes later she came up the stairs. Her usually light foot caused the stairs to creak.

"Alex," said Lila "Your back."

"Yeah, I just needed to burn off some steam. Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what's up?" said Lila leaning against the wall behind her, arms folded.

"I was thinking…"

Lila interrupted "Oh boy, here we go."

"What? You haven't even allowed me to finish what I was saying." Alex said getting annoyed.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What is it?"

"Lila, this is your battle. It's mine and I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I arranged for your things to be sent back to school in the morning."

"What? Alex what were you thinking? How you conceive of such a plan is beyond me. I'm a big girl Alex; you know I can take care of myself," said Lila, her tone changing from outrage to flirtatious. "Alex I'm your best friend and I won't just sit on the side lines as you risk your life for a people who you have never met."

"Lila, be reasonable, I have fought these people before. They are strong and our magic's are useless against them. I couldn't bear to think what might happen to you."

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere. Even if I can't train with you, I will fight alongside you." Lila placed a hand on Alex's face.

"Alright Lila if that is your wish." Alex pulled her into his arms and for a fraction of a moment their hearts beat at the same pace. Alex looked into Lila's eyes the world seemed to turn black and white.

 **Chapter 4**

Alex rose at dawn the following morning dressed in a light tunic and jeans and walked through the house. He found Aurora meditating in the living room. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be murmuring to herself. As he stepped into the room her eyes snapped open.

"Good Morning my child. Did you rest well?"

"I did thank you." Alex walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As he bustled about making tea, Aurora's eyes followed him. His mannerisms shared a striking resemblance to her husband; Zane. Alex used powers without regard and demonstrated that his control over his mortal power.

"So are you ready?"

"Sure."

"Then let's begin."

They walked from the back door of the house, and into the forest. As they walked Aurora asked, "You know that there are several types of magic in our world?"

"Of course, Sihr is the most basic and consists of mainly illusions, telekinesis, and basic elemental magic. Next is Elementi Kelvarae which is based on the bending the 5 elements with the help of runes and spells, Ignis, Aqua, Aer, Terrae, and Fulminis, to your will." Alex recited as he took his place across from Aurora.

"The magic that you learned at school was Elementi Kelvarae, but the spells I used to bind your magic was designed to bind only the more advanced forms of Magic. Fae and Shayada's are beings of either light or dark energy respectively. That energy is what we refer to as Aura. Aura is present in all living things and beings throughout the entire universe. Fae and Shayada are made of this energy which allows us to freely manipulate it.

Fae magic is fueled by a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind. To achieve inner peace our people spend a lot of time in meditation. Many find our people cold, distant, and emotionally restrained. The reason for our emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects our emotions have on our powers. If our emotions become out of control, our powers can become erratic and spontaneous."

Alex listened intently as Aurora went into further detail into how Fae perform magic. As they walked he felt a wave of energy wash over him and stopped in his tracks. But before he could ask what had happened Aurora spoke.

"Don't worry my child;" said Aurora, "The field you just felt was designed to wash away the protective spells I had placed to contain your powers until you were able to control them." They had reached a clearing in the forest where Aurora had setup a sort of obstacle course. "Here your magic will be at its strongest outside of Fae. You will be able to come here alone to practice for the stones are obsidian which acts as a natural syphon of auric energy." Taking her hand Alex walked into the clearing. He immediately had to close his eyes, for the entire clearing seemed to be imbued with a dazzling white light that caused the trees and ground to sparkle like diamond.

Aurora moved to the opposite side of the clearing to face Alex. Aurora order him to stand shoulder feet apart with his right hand clasping his left wrist his mind blank and his eyes closed . Alex obeyed.

Aurora had him stay in that position to allow his mind to empty of emotions as so he could focus his innate Fae abilities. After 15 minutes of quiet meditation Aurora had Alex open his eyes. He felt immediately blinded by Aurora. Her human form was now imbued with a bright purple light.

"You are a trained sorcerer, so this exercise should be easy."

That was all the warning she gave before Alex watched as Aurora's aura flew at him like a fireball. He knew he needed to respond. If it had been a ball his arms would have caught it, but now his aura seemed to extend from him and caught it. Instinctually Alex absorbed Aurora's aura changing it from purple to a bright white and redirects the energy back at her.

Their bodies barely moved except for the occasional gesture of a conductor controlling the flow of power between them. The auric flames danced, flowed, and raged around them. Alex felt himself lose consciousness of the mortal plane as his power became his senses.

The flames were given life by their conscious minds. Sweat began to form on Alex's brow as his breath and heart were racing when Aurora finally ended the exercise. Exhausted, Alex collapsed. Aurora rushed to his side. Her touch seemed to give him strength. As he tried to stand he was forced to lean on a nearby tree. But as his skin felt bark a wave of energy flowed from the tree which seemed to give him strength. Aurora backed away from him and performed a restorative spell on him.

Aurora noticed the symptoms of what she knew to be Jawan and made a note of it for a talent like that could be quite useful in a fight. Taking his arm they walked back through the fields which restored the protective spells that kept Alex's power in check.

Lila called out to them as they approached the house and said, "You must be starving. Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes which should be enough time for you to get ready and wash up."

After a quick shower, Alex returned to the dining room to find Lila had brought out lamb chops, home-made humus, and several slices of deliciously warm pita bread. Aurora was still in her room preparing for dinner. Alex and Lila sat to serve their plates when there was a knock at the door.

Lila answered it to find a surly looking guard standing in the door way. He was about 6'5" with long brown hair that had been tied back in a braid. "Good evening mam, is this the current residence of Queen Aurora of Fae. I am Kai of the Palace guard and was told I could find her here. "

"Um," said Lila as she searched for a believable excuse. "I think you have the wrong house sorry."

"Forgive me for not believing you, but it is urgent that I see and speak with the Queen."

As Lila distracted the guard Alex had moved from the table. Telekinetically he called his charm cuffs. The simultaneous click at his sides and the weight of the silver prompted him to approach the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but what seems to be the problem?" Alex interrupted.

"This young lady is avoiding my questions and feeding me half-truths. She knows where the Fae Queen is and she will not let me see her."

"I'm sorry, but she is telling the truth. We have never seen the Fae Queen or any of that kind before. If you don't believe me then please come and take a look around." Alex stepped aside allowing the man to enter.

But before he could take two steps Alex had slammed the door behind them. Kai had no time to react as he was immediately surrounded. Alex stood behind him with his hands crackling with 500 volts of electricity, poised to strike. Lila had leaped in front of him, transforming into a sparkling white tiger.

"Freeze or I will fry your sorry brains to kingdom come!"

"Stand down Alex!" said Aurora as she entered the room.

They exchanged stern looks before Alex consented. "My apologies Kai, I had not told them to expect anyone. You understand?"

"Of course, my Queen, I come with urgent news from the southern Faeland." Kai said bowing to Aurora.

"Yes?"

"I am simply to tell you that, **he** has found it."

"No!" said Aurora as her hand flew to her mouth.

"What's wrong mother?"

Ignoring him Aurora turned to Kai. "Find my sisters at once and tell them what you have told me. Then gather my war council and have them meet me in Themyscira in three days' time. I will go there in an effort to stop Zane. If Zane gets his hands on the Amulet of Armageddon then we will be that much closer to all-out war!"

"I hear and obey oh Queen!" said Kai and with a blinding flash of Fae power he was gone.

"Alright, now that he is gone Aurora would you please tell me what's wrong? What is the Amulet of Armageddon?"

"Let's sit down to eat and I will explain." Aurora said as she moved to sit.

"Very few remember that it even existed to the point that even my knowledge of it is limited. But what I do know is that it is contains a powerful magical artifact." said Aurora before taking a sip of the wine Lila had set for her.

"Before the times of Fae, Stellarum was ruled by a sorcerer king named Umbra. He believed himself to be a God and forged The Amulet of Armageddon as a symbol of his power. Its power was legendary and was once said to bring Alucinor, lord of chaos, to his knees. King Umbra was eventually defeated by Solei. Knowing that the power of the amulet was too great for any mortal to possess she laid a curse on Stellarum causing it to vanish into thin air. It would only reappear on the vernal equinox, every 300 years. But the location of Stellarum died with Solei. For centuries Fae and Shayada have searched for its location for whoever wields the Amulet wields the fate of this war for they also will have the power to open the gates of Tartarus and release Deimos from his prison. " Aurora explained to her rapt audience.

"So what does Zane have to do with all of this?" Alex asked, spreading hummus on his pita.

"Zane inspired me to join the hunt for the Amulet. He was obsessed. All we talked for months was of finding the Amulet." Aurora said as disgust flickered in her eyes. "This is why I must go to Stellarum at once and stop Zane from getting his hands on the Amulet."

"Alright," said Alex standing up, "When do we leave?"

"I leave at dawn. This something I must do alone. Anyway it's far too dangerous."

"Not happening. This trip could be the difference between me having to lead an army to battle or not. There is no way I'm sitting this one out."

"Alex," said Aurora as she desperately searched for a reason why he should not join her. "Your powers are just emerging and if Zane discovered who you really were he would have you killed without a second thought. This mission is not worth your life."

"Aurora, it's my life. You will not be able to protect me forever. Anyways," said Alex taking a breath. "If my powers are emerging wouldn't that give you an advantage?"

Aurora looked at Alex for a long moment as if trying to find another problem. "Alright, you can come along. My goodness, you are as stubborn as your mother was."

With the matter settled they finished their meal. Alex was simply radiating excitement. He could hardly believe that a week ago. It had really been only a week ago he had been an orphan and now the fate of an empire was in his hands. There were times when the weight of his new responsibilities would trouble him and thought of doubt seemed to creep in. But they didn't last long; the thought of his family, though broken, sustained him and gave him strength.

After supper Alex went to his room. As he lay out on the bed and stared up at the ceiling he heard a knock at the door. Lila entered, having changed into her night gown. Made of a violet silk it seemed to follow her like a shadow. "Lila?" asked Alex stunned, "you look lovely." Alex had always seen Lila as a sister but in that moment something sparked.

"Lila. I must ask you…"

"To remain here, out of harm's way, I know," said Lila finishing his sentence.

Alex could hear the disappointment in her voice. He walked and hugged her from behind. "It's nothing personal Lila, but this is something that Aurora and I must do alone."

She turned to look at him and played with his curly hair. Moving her hand to his smooth face she said, "Be safe Alex."

 **Chapter 5**

They were on a flat terrain scattered with huge grasses and replete with huge stones. There is a small body of water in the distance; to the north were the pines of Faeland that seemed to shimmer with Aura. To the east of where they stood was a citadel. The Citadel was an intrusion upon the landscape as if it had been merely placed there. It was tall with walls made of the dark marble that covered the countryside. On each corner of the citadel was placed an obelisk inscribed with runes that Aurora had never seen before. And at the center of the Citadel was a pyramid that seemed to resemble the work of the Aztecs of our own world.

Aurora said, "Welcome to Stellarum. We will need to enter on foot so stay on your guard; because I don't know where Zane's guards could be hiding."

"Would you like me to transform and scout ahead?" asked Alex.

"No, your falcon form is too distinct, since they are not native to this area." said Aurora, her tone cold and pointed. As they walked towards the citadel Aurora consulted the notes Kai had given her. "According to these notes," Aurora continued, "the Amulet is said to be in the heart of the pyramid near the burial room."

As they approached the city they heard the sound of explosions. As they got closer to the citadel the explosions became louder and louder. Peering from a corner Alex watched as several Shayada fired destructive spheres of darkness at the door. After a particularly large explosion, caused by the combined attack of three Shayada Alex heard him for the first time.

It was cold and calculated with a melodious rhythm that seemed to command attention. He didn't flaunt his power, but radiated it in such a way that fellow Shayada stood in awe of him. "Stand aside for it seems that I cannot trust you with even the most simplistic a task as opening a door." Each word calm as if he thought about every word that would pass his lips. As Zane moved Alex felt himself being pulled back by Aurora.

"Come my child." and led him around the citadel to the other side. With no guards in sight they moved from their hiding place and moved towards the citadel wall where a statue stood. As Alex was about to ask how she planned to get in, her eyes glowed and emitted violet beams of energy at the statues eyes.

Glowing temporarily the statue split in two and separated to reveal an opening into the Citadel. As they entered Alex casted a charm that created a small hovering orb to hover above them and light their way. They walked through the citadel in silent their eyes peeled for any sudden movement. Entering a room on their left Alex's spell revealed the walls to filled with drawings and symbols that he had never seen before. As he approached the wall his foot suddenly sank.

He had set off a trap. The walls from either side of him opened and fired long thin needles at him. Instinctively Aurora used her magic to place a shield around Alex, telekinetically moving him out of harm's way. Rushing to his side she asked, "Alex! Are you hurt?"

"Yeah," he said getting up. "What was that?"

Pulling one of the needles out of the wall she examined it. "They are obsidian tipped so that if the actual injury of being stabbed with a thousand needles didn't kill you the obsidian would slowly drain you of Aura leaving you powerless."

Alex looked at the needle in disgust. "Nasty!" was his only response as Aurora helped him up. She examined him making sure that he was unharmed. "Aurora, I'm fine!" Alex said pushing her away.

"If we want to beat Zane to the amulet we need to keep moving."

"You're right." Aurora said taking the lead. With her back turned Alex telekinetically placed several needles in his bag. He wasn't about to face some ancient magic without a defense against Aura Magic.

They continued to walk deeper into the citadel when they finally came upon another room covered with runes. As they looked around Aurora's eyes widened as she read the runes. "What is it?" Alex asked.

Aurora ignored him as she continued to read. "It can't be." Her eyes danced across the runes telling a story that she had never heard before.

 **3000 years ago during the peak of the Illanya and Deimos' rule an Ignis and Aqua, members of the royal guard, fell in love. They were secretly married and would have lived in peace if it wasn't for the civil war that broke out between their respective leaders. At the height of the war they are forced to fight one another in an Al Qahera. She won, and spared his life. A few months later she realized that she was with child. To protect her unborn child she placed it in a pocket dimension until the time a Royal Shayada and Fae had a child and Deimos would escape his prison and take his vengeance on the land.**

Coming out of her reverie Aurora turned to Alex. "I'm sorry child I got wrapped up in the runes."

They turned to leave. But their shadow lingered on the wall. Suddenly they began to elongate and form semitransparent black humanoids. As a shadow materialized behind him, Aurora screamed, "Alex, get down," Telekinetically, pushing him out of harm's way. Before she could attack, it grabbed her neck trying to choke her. Its hands were cold and though she could see through them they seemed as solid as any other creature. Struggling to loosen the creatures grip Aurora landed a solid punch across its jaw breaking its hold on her. As it stumbled back Alex moved to Aurora's side.

"What are these things?"

"Scions," she replied blasting one into a wall. "They are creatures of shadow with no soul or intellect but simply the desire given to them by their master."

"Is this a sign that we are getting closer to the amulet or are these Zane's creation?" Alex asked having activated his charm cuffs he fired off a volley of fire balls at the scions. But his spells went straight through them!

"You didn't tell me they were intangible."

"I thought them being made of shadow would have tipped you off!" Aurora said as she ducked to avoid a shadow whip. Alex wasn't so lucky and found himself knocked aside against the wall, where he landed in a crumpled heap.

"Alex!" Aurora screamed. Turning to the scions her eyes glowed bright before releasing a shockwave like energy blast that sent the Scion flying. Dazed from his collision he leaned on the wall for support. As his shoulder touched the stone a searing pain shot through him. His arm was broken. Instinctively he muttered an incantation. At his words his arm glowed with greenish energy as the bones mended and straightened.

Not wanting to hang around, they moved deeper into the temple, up and down corridors until they came to a massive stone door. Moving to examine it, Aurora heard the familiar click of heels on stone. She turned to find herself face to face with her husband.

"Aura, darling I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again since the last time I saw you, you left me for dead under a pile of rubble." Zane said pointedly moving towards the two. "But I can't be too mad at you since you lead me to the burial chamber."

"You won't get away with this Zane." Aurora said as she focused her aura into a beam of pure solidified aura.

"Oh, I intend to." Zane said as he deflected Aurora's attack causing it to hit one of his guards. "But now that you have forced my hand, I have no choice!"

He struck them with bolts of black lightning that paralyzed Alex and Aurora with both fear and amazement. Helpless to do anything, they were flung across the room as the arc lightning surged through them before landing in a crumpled heap.

In the moments before everything went black Alex heard as if from a distance Zane laughing, a cold merciless laugh, that chilled the room.

Coming to Aurora found herself bound by dark energy. Their captors were clamoring around entrance to the burial chamber. Through her eyelashes, Aurora could see flashes of dark auric explosions. But despite their best efforts, they were still unable to breach the door and retrieve the Amulet, which meant they still had a chance.

Straightening up, Aurora watched as Zane poured over his many extensive notes on Stellarum's defenses. But though he had probably poured over those notes a hundred times he felt as if there was something he missed. Aurora knew that expression well. At that time, he would be at his highest level of focus but also his most blind.

Noticing Alex was conscious Aurora contacted him telepathically. "Alex! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache and my muscles ache terribly."

As he stirred Zane looked over and saw that his prisoners were awake.

"Rise and shine Darling." He said casting the two into shadow.

"What do you want with us?" Alex asked finally having a good look at his father's face. He was handsome with deep brown eyes that seemed enhanced by the aura that danced around the edges of them. His hair was dark like Alex, but lacked the curl he must have inherited from his mother.

"I'm looking for the Amulet of Armageddon so that I can use its power to release Deimos, conquer the world, and restore order. Unfortunately my men can't seem to open the door to King Umbra's burial chamber."

"What seems to be the problem my lord?" Aurora said mockingly. "The great and powerful Zane can't open a door."

"Insolent witch," Zane said as he raised his hand to strike her, but something stopped him.

"Well despite its sheer size the door is enchanted by an Aura lock that requires the aura of both a Shayada and Fae. And I need your power to open it being the only Fae here."

"You're going to force me to help you." Aurora said.

Laughing to himself Zane replied, "Of course not. It wouldn't work anyway. You know how this ancient magic works; the choice must be made willingly."

"And why…would I do that?" asked Aurora defiantly.

"Because, if you refuse to help I will be forced to kill your friend here," he said as he telekinetically lifted Alex to his feet. "But I can't promise that the amount of aura needed to open the door won't kill him."

"You" Aurora said with as much venom she could muster.

"Like I said the choice is yours." said a smiling Zane.

"Fine," With a click of his fingers the bonds binding Aurora vanished.

Rubbing her wrist she moved towards the door. Zane stood next to her and offered his hand. She took grimacing at the familiarity of the touch Aurora closed her eyes and began to channel her energy. Crackling like electricity an auric sphere formed around their entwined hands from which arcs of lightning fired around the room. The sphere expanded to encompass their arms and Aurora felt her hair fly behind her. In unison Aurora and Zane raised their arms to shoulder height, building power in an aura ball of purple and black pulsating energy. They nodded at each other and bombarded the door with pure energy as the door glowed and crumbled into nothing.

 **Chapter 6**

Aurora's eyes needed a second to adjust to the change in light with the door to the burial chamber destroyed. As Zane's forces prepare to enter they stopped at the sound of an almighty roar. The cloud of smoke was broken by a huge head. The ground shook beneath her feet as the strangest creature the queen had ever seen blocked the entrance to the burial chamber.

Its head was horse like with large all seeing eyes. Its snout was like that of a crocodile with long thin sabers for teeth. Its body was serpent like, supported on eight scorpion like legs and ending in a barbed tail. Where its arms would have been were two massive leathery black wings that it used, not for flight, but similar to a gorilla. As it looked at the intruders that had disturbed his five hundred year slumber it roared again.

"Keep that monster occupied as I retrieve the Amulet. And take care of those two," Zane said smiling as he threw Aurora and Alex across the room into the stone wall opposite. Hitting the wall with a thud, they were immediately ensnared by ice manacles that bound their wrists and ankles. "I can't have you interfering at this delicate stage."

As his men engaged the beast Zane moved to Aurora's side. "I wish it didn't have to be like this my love." He said raising his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't you dare call me that! You lost the right to touch me the day you chose the continuation of our kingdom over the life my sister." Aurora said turning her head away from his touch. Grabbing her face Aurora was forced to look into the dark eyes that had once comforted her. For a moment she stopped struggling and Zane kissed her. The kiss was soft and gentle and seemed to last forever. It was like they were the only two that mattered while the rest of the turned black and white.

Pulling away, Zane smiled. "For Luck," And with that he entered the Burial chamber ready to claim his prize.

With Zane gone, Aurora and Alex simultaneously melted through their bonds and fell to the ground. They ran to the entrance of the burial chamber trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside.

The scene within the chamber was complete and utter chaos. Shayada were being tossed around as they attempted to control the beast. Aurora could see at the center of the colossal room was a pyramid alter rose from the stone, which shone like a beacon filling the room with light. Atop it was the Amulet of Armageddon hovering as if suspended by strings. As Aurora watched she watched as Zane, cloak billowing, climbed the tower.

As a scion flew across the room to hit the wall with a thud Aurora whispered into Alex's ear, "Our biggest priority is insuring that Zane does not get the Amulet so we will need to divide and conquer. I will handle Zane. Can you handle the monster?"

"Of course," Alex said activating his charm cuffs, ready to fight.

"Take my hand?" Locking wrist they rose into the air together. Above the chaos Aurora spun Alex around in the air. Surrounded by her purple aura and flung him at the monster. His foot collided with the horse like head causing the creature's neck to bend back, creating a perfect C-curve.

Spreading her wings Aurora chased after Zane who was already three quarters of the way up. Aurora dived, encasing her in an armored shell that would deflect the majority of the impact. On impact, the stone of the dais flew in all directions forcing Zane to backflip to avoid her. Recovering from the impact Aurora stood and said, "If you want that amulet you are going to have to go through me."

"With pleasure darling," Zane replied by firing off a series of shadow bolts. Aurora used the debris to erect a stone shield. Eye's glowing, a great crash of thunder sounded as a blinding bolt of lightning soared through the room. It struck Zane and sent him spiraling into a wall. Before Zane could get up Aurora summoned stone manacles to bind him. With Zane temporarily occupied Aurora made a dash up the stone steps to grab the amulet.

Reaching the alter he saw the amulet. About the size of a coaster the Amulet of Armageddon looked quite ordinary. It hung on a simple silver cord with a dark blue sapphire set into the silver pendant. Aurora could see that there was an inscription along the edge, but he couldn't read it.

Suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the room. Turning around Aurora saw Zane rise from the rubble positively pulsating dark aura, "I took you lightly child. I won't make that mistake again!" Amassing a huge amount of arc lightning, powered by his aura Zane attacked with the force of Zeus. No longer amazed by this display of power Aurora grabbed the amulet and encased herself in stone cocoon as she was knocked clear off the altar.

In the dark of the cocoon, the amulet glowed like a purple flashlight comforting Aurora as she crashed unharmed into the ground. She could hear Zane's voice above her as she remained sheltered.

"I believe that amulet belongs to me." Zane said as he barraged the stone construct with shadow bolts. "Surrender the Amulet Aurora!" Zane screamed. "We both know that you can't win."

In desperation Aurora put the Amulet around his neck and felt the energy rush through his body like adrenaline. "But I can try." Aurora said before his eyes began to glow. Almost instinctively, Aurora channeled his energies through the amulet into a single beam of pure elemental energy. The unsuspecting king was knocked clear off his feet.

Zane watched as Aurora ascended to the cavernous ceiling of the tomb and called forth the elements, air, fire, earth, water, and lightning, which revolve in pillars around Aurora before turning into 5 elemental humanoids.

Aurora commanded the elemental's telepathically. They attacked with an unimaginable ferocity that Zane had never witnessed before. Forcing Zane into the air he used his aura to propel himself at great speeds as the elementals take chase.

The elemental's attacks were fierce and unrestrained, and seem to shake the citadel to its foundation. Needing a way to end this fight Zane looked around and smiled to him as he saw Alex watching Aurora in amazement. Instinctively Zane fired a deadly bolt of aura lightning at Alex. Breaking her connection with the elementals, Aurora darted in front of the lightning's path, shielding Alex from the blast. As she lay unconscious Zane went to take the Amulet. But Alex summoned a protective shield between Aurora and Zane saying "Stay away from her."

Zane ignored Alex and passed through the shield as if it wasn't there. Zane took the Amulet from Aurora's neck and placed it around his own. The power of the amulet coursed through his veins surrounding him in a purple electrical field.

"Stand down boy. My power rival that of a god." Zane said laughing as he was lifted by the sheer power that radiated from the amulet.

"I'm not finished with you." Alex said as he wrapped Zane in telekinetic energy and tossed him about the room; slamming him into the wall, ceiling and floor.

Breathing heavily he said, "How sweet, Aurora finally got herself a guard dog." Zane lifted himself out of the pile of rubble arching his back as he channeled his aura into a dark orb. Alex had no defense against such ferocity and was blasted against the wall. With his enemies down Zane, commanded his soldiers to return to Faeland.

He blasted through the ceiling causing the citadel to collapse. As he flew away he looked back and testing the limits of his new found powers caused an earthquake that swallowed the collapsing citadel into the belly of the earth. In doing so he eliminated the last person who could have stood in his way.

Laughing to himself he flew back to Fae unaware that his plan wasn't as successful as he believed. For if he was to wait another second he would have seen a bolt of lightning strike the ruins before it was swallowed into the belly of the earth.

 **Chapter 7**

As the citadel collapsed Aurora came to, amongst the rubble she could see Alex's unconscious form. Chunks of ceiling were falling around them, the earth beneath them was shaking so much that they could barely stand let alone concentrate to create a portal to take them home.

Though the strain was incredible, Aurora was able to create a shield that protected the pair from most of the debris. Aurora's power began to wane due to her lack of access to the sun and a growing sense of claustrophobia. She heart jackhammered within her chest as the fear of being buried alive seemed to enter her mind. She was a warrior, a queen, a powerful practitioner of magic; fear was alien to her.

Aurora felt the fear, but would not allow herself to be controlled by it. She closed her eyes she found herself in a world of swirling darkness. As the darkness receded a door appeared.

The door she found barring her way to her emotions stood like a colossal wall that seemed to reach into the infinite. Knowing what she must do, she felt her magic reach into the oblivion and find the single fissure in the door. It seemed to take an age but she finally found it. Aurora then, began to fill that infinitesimal gap as she willed the doors to open. The strain was immense for it seemed that the stronger she pushed the harder the walls pushed back. Screaming aloud she was finally able to create a sizeable gap for her to enter.

Upon entering Aurora was astonished to find her at the lowest level of a dungeon lit by only the torches along the side. She was surrounded by stalactites that were bound by chains which she assumed were used to keep the prisoners at bay. Walking past cells she found herself looking at versions of herself at different stages of her life locked away behind bars. Above each cell a name was inscribed telling her which of her emotions was there. There were eight levels on each was housed a different emotion and its subsidiaries. Looking at the vastness of the cavern Aurora knew that she knew over time she would have to conquer them all.

She came to the one that said, "Formido." Telekinetically she ripped a fissure in the rock that went alongside the entire cell before throwing it away. It banged across the rock and causing the entire prison to fill with noise, but with thought she silenced them and entered the cell.

It was small. The darkness augmented by the grey stone. Aurora could hear the sound of a child crying in the corner. Bringing light into the room she found a boy dressed in a white tunic and pants with a blue belt tied around his waist. She touched the boy's shoulder.

The boy spoke. "Who are you?" his voice was like that of a mouse small and frightened. He was quivering and seemed to be trying to roll himself into a ball.

"I'm Aurora, and I need you to come with me."

"But I'm scared."

"It's ok. You don't need to be afraid. I will protect you." And with that promise Aurora took the boy's hand and returned to the present.

The earth had stopped shaking. And the silence of being trapped beneath the earth closed in around her. As her heart beat returned to normal Aurora summoned every last bit of light within her and hailed down a bolt of lightning that transported them back to Lila's house.

Alex woke up dazed and confused. Aurora was hovering above him muttering incantations. It was as if she was in a trance as she tried desperately to revive him. He tried to speak but his lips and tongue were dry. Trying to breathe cost him an enormous effort. As he left the fog of sleep Alex realized that he was back in his room at Lila's house. His hand traced the over the soft white sheets. His sudden movement alerted Aurora to his condition as she halted her musical chanting.

"Alex! You're alive thank goodness." She said taking hold of his hand. "How do you feel?"

He groaned as he tried to sit up, but was overwhelmed by a searing pain in his chest.

"Easy Alex, you have been asleep for a day." Aurora said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, the force of the Shadow Orb broke a few of your ribs, so it will be difficult to breathe. But under Lila and my care you are beginning to heal. And by the looks of it you will make a full recovery in three days' time"

At that moment Lila burst into the room and ran to his bed side overcome with happiness. "Alex! Praise the stars, you're awake! But you look terrible."

Zane has the Amulet." Alex said adjusting slightly before saying what had burdened him from the moment he awoke.

"I know. This is why I have to go to Themyscira and meet with my war council and decide what our next move will be." Aurora said coolly.

"War council", The words seemed to drain Alex of all hope he had left. Alex could feel the fear settle within him. Fear was an emotion that he was not too familiar. He had learned to bury his fears for they only hindered him and were never of any value. And even when he learned to master his fear it did not prevent him from being afraid of the responsibility of ensuring the continuation of an entire empire that for so many years before he believed to have nothing to do with as with all other magical empires.

His dream was to be an Arch-Sorcerer. Not to be king. Or lead an army into battle. These thoughts continued to settle like a palpable cloud until he heard Aurora's voice coming as if from a great distance. He heard Aurora says, "I will be gone for three days so Lila will look after you."

As she turned to leave Aurora kissed his head and said, "Rest well Alex," ignorant to the war that waged within Alex's conscious between responsibility and preservation. "Lila I would like to have a word with you before I go." They left Alex to rest as their combined spells worked their magic, physically bringing him back to full strength. But the psychological struggles he faced he realized he would have to face alone.

Having entered the living room, Aurora turned to Lila ensuring they wouldn't be overheard or disturbed. From her stricter than usual posture Lila could tell that Aurora was struggling to find the queenliest way to say what she had to.

Since her sudden arrival a week ago Lila had tried to give Alex and the queen their space for she could only imagine how it feels to finally meet someone that you dreamed for years of meeting. But for some reason Lila felt that Aurora was holding back when she told her tale as if she knew something crucial, but she dismissed this feeling.

"Lila," her tone was curt as she addressed Lila, "when I return I will have to ask you to leave. This is not your war and it would be silly for you to stay here, you would only get in the way."

Lila was taken aback. "How dare you come into my house, uninvited, commandeer the house and grounds and now you tell me to leave Alex when he needs me the most." She said her voice rising slightly. "I have been with him since you dropped him off at that academy all those years before. I'm the closest thing to family that he has. "

"Alex's time in your world is ending. Let him go. Allow him to take his true place as King of the Eclipse Court and do what is right for his people. And if he does love you, let him burry it away, for you can never be together." Aurora said defiantly as her eyes became luminous.

"Because you were forced to sacrifice your love for the throne does not mean that Alex must make the same sacrifice."

"As Queen I have learned that love is weakness. It blinds you to evil and lies." Her voice trailed off like the smell of fresh roses coming from the garden through the open window.

"Then you are blind to all that has happened from the moment Alex came into this world."

"That is not your place Sihiri. Alex is my son!" Aurora yelled

"I don't care if he is your son or if you're the Queen of Fae. Alex is my best friend and I'm not leaving him." The two women glared at one another for a long time as they breathed deeply in unison.

There was nothing more to say. Aurora departed for Themyscira in flash of light.

 **Chapter 8**

Several hours had passed since Aurora had left the cottage in the Sihiri forest. She now sat at the vanity in her room as two sprites brushed her long brown hair next to an open window. Dappled sunlight plays on richly carved timbers...the sound of a nearby waterfall drifts through the Vista of Fir Trees.

Aurora had stayed in this room many times before it was situated in a tower overlooking the city of Themyscira. Her room was connected to two other towers of equal height where her other sisters stayed. It had been awhile since she had been there, but this room still felt like home. Brass torches hung from the ceiling on brass chains. Massive sheets of transparent silk hung and flowed from the open windows. Throw pillows in a myriad of oranges, reds, and golds scattered the floor. Her bed was surrounded by a lilac canopy seemed to descend from the vaulted ceiling. And through the open window was an expansive balcony from which Aurora could look out towards the expansive blue sea.

Below her was the bustling city of Themyscira, a cluster of elegant Greco-Arabian architecture in a paradise island like valley below towering cliffs and snowcapped mountains to the west. The Amazons are a group of changeling women who were brought to Themyscira to be trained as guards for the Fae Royal Family. They were endowed with physical strength, beauty, wisdom, love, and Fae power. Under the guidance of her sister, Hippolyta, they transformed the island into a paradise, erecting buildings and monuments, perfecting their skills as artisans and warriors.

At the sound of arrival Aurora turned to find Hippolyta dressed in her usual flowing Greek style gown, golden olive branch circlet and sandals. She spoke with the imperial tone she had learned from her years as heir to the Fae Throne and Ambassador to the United Elements. "Leave us. I would like to have a word with my sister."

The two sprites bowed in unison and disappeared. "Is the news true my sister?"

"Yes. Zane is in possession of the Amulet of Armageddon and will soon be ready to enact his plans of world domination but by which means I am still ignorant."

"Aurora," Hippolyta said taking a step towards her sister. "Zane's forces are massing in the dark forest. Who would we turn to for help?"

Aurora turned to Hippolyta and said, "The child."

Hippolyta laughed aloud and took a step back looking at her sister in amazement. "You would trust the fate of the world to a prophecy. Are you even sure that he is the child meant to bring balance to the world."

Aurora didn't answer for she could not allow doubt to enter her subconscious. Alex had shown abilities akin to that of the legendary Prince of Dawn, but with the amulet lost Alex would have very little time to master his Fae abilities let alone his Shayada ones.

Hippolyta brought Aurora from her internal thoughts by saying, "If the legends are true, his power cannot be concealed. We do not have the strength to face Zane's forces alone. Aurora… the boy can't stay here!"

Hippolyta went to the balcony to see watch for the arrival of the war council. Aurora followed her sister to the balcony. She watched as the envoys from each state under Fae rule representatives arrived. The Fae had ruled the forest as a representative democracy. The land was divided into smaller states based on the tribes during the time of Illanya.

The Sylph of the Air, Nymph of the sea, and Dryad of the tree came. Ophelia arrived with her son Daniel and a convoy of Elven soldiers. The Sprite, Imp and Pixie governors arrived soon after their glistening membranous wings twinkled in the sun light.

A few hours later, Aurora stood before the twenty five members of her war council. It was Fae law for her to address them in all matters concerning any military action to be taken by the crown. It was a cumbersome process that she had many times considered removing but for the sake of tradition she focused on the threat at hand.

Clothed in a white and silver gown she wore the ceremonial circlet of Fae she addressed the council. "Members of the council, you have been summoned here to answer one question. Faeland stands upon the brink of civil war. It is inevitable. I now ask you, will we stand together and face this evil or will we fall?"

"You would have us go to war when for so many years we have lived in peace? So many of our ancestors died so that this day will come but now you will ask us to throw it all away?" Lady Feliciana of the Sylph asked. She was one of the older council members and had been a close friend of Queen Aisha.

"I would have you face the evil that knocks at our door. How long can we let Zane's plan of releasing Deimos go unchecked. Would you have us hide behind these walls and allow the rest of the world die?"

"I see no reason why not." Lord Theron of the Elves said. "For centuries we have not concerned ourselves with the troubles of the world. And many of us still feel the oppression of ages past."

"Lord Theron we cannot lower ourselves to the level of Sihiri. We have a responsibility to stop all evil that originates on our shores." Aurora replied coolly.

"I do not believe that you are suddenly moved by the sheer will to do well. But rather you are blinded by your own hatred of Zane. I know what he took from you, but that is no reason to sacrifice our men on the battlefield of war." Hippolyta chimed.

Aurora shot her sister a look of disgust for bringing Angelique as issue to be discussed by the council that was too loyal to the old ways. "My hatred makes me see clearer than before. It has rid of the weakness that came with the love of that monster I once called husband but to that I say no more."

"If Zane is in possession of the Amulet of Armageddon then how would you have us face this aggression," asked Lady Feliciana of the Sylph.

"Zane has his weapon. He has is Army of darkness that serves his dark master. We have ours." With that Aurora projected an image of Alex across the council chamber.

Amazed by the spectacle and display of sheer power Lady Marina asked, "Who is this child?"

"He is the child who was foretold to bring balance between our races and destroy the darkness and bring in an era of everlasting dawn. He is the son of Zane and my fallen sister Angelique. He is of both Fae and Shayada descent."

"You would trust the salvation of our people to a child?" Lord Theron said skeptically. "I'm sorry your majesty, but isn't that foolish?"

"Yes, if we were to go to war today. But We know that we have several months before the eclipse will come, which I believe is enough time to train him so that he will be able to master his power we might have a fighting chance," explained Aurora.

"Excuse me, but are we seriously considering this line of action," chimed in Lady Feliciana. "Our duty as council of the Fae is to protect those who come to our doors for help. We will defend them to our last man but we will not abandon these walls until the day that Absolute evil comes to our steps."

'I'm sorry Lady Feliciana, but that is the dumbest reasoning to not go to war." Taking a deep breath Aurora prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"I am queen of the Fae. My mother anointed me her heir because she trusted my judgment. Zane wants a war. I plan to give him a battle the likes of which the world has never seen before. Zane will strike with a vengeance and a fury that this world has never witnessed! But we will strike back with the blinding force of the eternal sun. Alex is the prince of dawn and he will lead us to a glorious victory. And by Illanya I vow that we shall hurl this evil back into the abyss from hence it came."

The council was silent as Aurora's words fell like a cloud. After a several moments of silence Hippolyta signaled for the other council members to stand. "We hear your proposition your majesty, but the council needs to discuss this," Hippolyta said as she signaled a guard to escort Aurora out of the council chamber.

Bowing to the council Aurora exited the chamber. She began pacing back and forth in silent thought. But her thoughts brought her no comfort. History would remember her as the queen who brought the end to a war and united a land. But she would also be remembered as the one who sent her country into civil war after 25 years of peace.

A guard approached Aurora and asked her to return to the council chamber for they had made their decision. She followed him and took her spot at the center of the council chamber. They all looked down upon her imperiously. Looking at some of them Aurora knew that they were relishing in the suspense.

Hippolyta the head of the War Council of Fae spoke, "We have reached our decision. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the council grants, you, Queen Aurora Zaria Fajera of Fae complete control of our military forces and thereby temporarily name War Queen of the Fae Empire until your death or the end of this war. This council has been disbanded. We are at war with the Shayada once again!" Hippolyta waited for the noise of cheering warriors to die down before saying, "Bring forth the blade."

An honor guard of five Amazon warriors surrounded the sword as it was brought forth. Years ago it had been encased in a case of impenetrable glass that could only be unlocked by the leader of the war council. Hippolyta spoke a word over the enchanted glass case, breaking the enchantment that had locked it for so many years and took it from the velvet in which it lay. Then laying both handle and blade on her upturned palms Hippolyta presented it to Aurora on bended knee.

The blade was silver with the Fajera crest inscribed upon the hilt of blade. The hilt resembled a pair of angel wings and the grip was made of braided silver surrounding a pearl like center. Aurora took the sword from Hippolyta's hand.

Aurora admired the beauty and craftsmanship of the sylph and pixies that originally forged the blade for the Fae Queen Solei. Sharp as diamond the blade had been enchanted to never dull and could be summoned from great distances with a single thought. . It had been passed down from mother to daughter for years.

Raising the sword in the air that it glinted in the noon sun like a second star Aurora felt the strength and will to endure whatever her actions were about to bring upon her people. This was not just for her. It was time to do what Solei was too weak to do all those years ago. The Shayada was a poison upon Faeland that needed to be drawn from the wound of their tolerance. "Here me Fae, we are at War!"

52


End file.
